Estrakir Gloomthorn
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 8 | heal = 3,600 | crecla = | school = Fire | damperpip = 120 damage per pip | damsch = | minion = Knuckles McCloud | minion2 = Rat Illusionist | minion3 = Rat Illusionist | world = Marleybone | location = Regent's Square | location = Warehouse (Spiral Geographic) | descrip = Estrakir is one of four final bosses on the Last floor of the Spiral Geographic Society Warehouse and is the hardest boss battle in the game as the bosses "cheat" by means such as casting two spells at once. After you defeat Estrakir and the other bosses he will hand over (after breaking it) the Spiral Key to Celestia. Estrakir may drop the Wayfinder Helmet, Wayfinder Uniform, or neither each time you fight him, but will not drop both for the same battle. Fire Nova : This spell (final name for release not certain) is an unreleased spell that may be part of the upcoming Celestia expansion. Currently, Estrakir Gloomthorn is the only one with the spell and it does over 470 Fire damage and gives -25% damage to all spells to all enemies. It looks like a Fire version of Power Nova. | spell1 = Fire Nova | spell2 = Fireblade | spell3 = Fire Trap | spell4 = Ash Bats | spell5 = Fire Elf | spell6 = Fire Shark | spell7 = Magma Man | spell8 = Firezilla | spell9 = Phoenix | spell10 = Magma Colossus (Spell) | spell11 = Fire Dragon | spell12 = Deathblade | spell13 = Skeletal Pirate (Spell) | spell14 = Wraith | spell15 = Scarecrow | gold = | hat1 = Wayfinder Helmet | hat2 = | hat3 = | hat4 = | hat5 = | hat6 = | hat7 = | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Wayfinder Uniform | robe2 = | robe3 = | robe4 = | robe5 = | robe6 = | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = | boots2 = | boots3 = | boots4 = | boots5 = | boots6 = | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = | athame2 = | athame3 = | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = | ring2 = | ring3 = | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = | house2 = | house3 = | house4 = | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = | trecar2 = | trecar3 = | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = | snack2 = | snack3 = | snack4 = | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | mount1 = | mount2 = | quest1 = | quest2 = | quest3 = }}